The American College of Preventive Medicine seeks partial support for ACPM's annual Preventive Medicine conference series, specifically, for Preventive Medicine 2006 through 2010. The Preventive Medicine annual meeting series is the preeminent conference for preventive medicine professionals. The Preventive Medicine conference includes five primary tracks: Clinical Preventive Medicine, Healthcare Quality Improvement, Public Health Practice, Prevention Policy, and Teaching Preventive Medicine. The Healthcare Quality Improvement track also serves as the Medical Quality conference, which is the annual conference of the American College of Medical Quality. The conference aims to enable attendees to: Acquire the information necessary to convey accurately and effectively to colleagues, patients, the media, and the public, the latest advances and current recommendations in prevention practices, policies, and programs; Understand the evidence base underlying current recommendations regarding the effectiveness and delivery of clinical and community preventive services; Learn about high quality systems and products for enhancing clinical and community preventive service delivery in practice; Identify gaps in clinical and community preventive medicine research; Learn the latest methods and outcomes of prevention research initiatives, both developmental and translational; Learn how to apply best practices in population health initiatives, particularly those relating to the leading health indicators in Healthy People 2010; and Establish relationships with colleagues that facilitate effective collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]